Violet
history Vampiric witch.jpg|violet's human/vampire form vampire angel.jpg|violet's angel form tAG_24687.jpg|demon version of violet Violet is the daughter of Vicky and was born in Heaven. She is a unique vampire/angel because she has no weakness and can mimic anything. Years later after her mother faked her death and Violet heard about it. She tries to go to her mother's home land to know more about her and the past. Violet finds a way to get to her mother's home land by a symbol(used by Vicky when she left Heaven).(vicky mated with a demon prince which is why violets wings are black and white + she is a nephilim and dosent know who her father is) occupation a vampire hunter a spy and a fighter (part of the war in heaven after she turned 18) age:20? lives in ella's home powers mimicry(anything: people's looks,personalities,voices,powers) regineration(able to regrow back limbs. the head is unknown) healing of others and oneself telepathic make portals and barriers(from her mother,vicky uses pure energy as weapon(blades,whip,disintegrating things and people) unknown about shadow powers immortal ella after leaving the celestial realm she finds herself in the shadow realm in a castle. ella sees her enter her home and walks straight up to her and asks how violet got here. she shrugs and asks ella about vicky. ella shock about this and who she is . violet tells ella everything about herself and ella then tells violet that vicky is alive and says that she is her aunt and is a princess to this realm marcus violet met marcus after he was born then left, 3 years later she returned home finding a fully grown marcus training with a sword in the yard of the castle. marcus tried to get her in bed with him and she pulled away from him and slapped him. after word he didnt try again but he'll try sooner or later. they became friends and trained with each other and in a tight spot they'll back up each other when their in trouble. crisis and meeting her father during the crisis violet went to find the cracks of the underworld and sealed them. one of the cracks that lead to earth came unsealed and came out a demon prince who want to find vicky and get back together with her. Violet notice the unsealed crack and came into contact with her father who with one touch changed her in a demon but then reverted back to human/vampire form. The prince knowing that he had a child realized that violet is his. vicky coming out of heaven ran into theprince and violet and was ingulfed by violet crying and holding and saying "youre a live" many times. the prince who went to meet vicky walked up to her slowly and asked why she didnt tell him that he had a duaghter. vicky very emotional from meeting her duaghter and lover was now in shock and she took them to her home in heaven. freddy helped open the door to heaven. they are now trying to settle down the chaos of their family.